


Mate or Break

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Ruggie's in heat but you're gonna make him work for it.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Mate or Break

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first NSFW, please be gentle ~_~

When he’d told you about his heat, Ruggie had made it clear you had no obligation in the matter. He knows you’re a human and that such things aren’t the norm for you. The beastman was even prepared for you do be disgusted by it and for you to keep a good distance for the duration of his heat. That’s how it was sometimes between beastmen and their non-beast partners, he’d heard, and he had to be prepared for it, no matter how much the thought of it made his heart drop. It was a “make or break” thing for some couples. 

How surprised and relieved he was when you not only accepted it but told that he could absolutely mate with you! But (and that but was what stopped him from jumping forward and making out with you then and there) he had to get you ready first. 

Of course he had agreed, having no idea exactly what that included. At the time he was mostly concerned with expressing the surprising amount of happiness he’d felt at being accepted by you with as many kisses as he could give.

\---

Despite his heat, Ruggie has been so good. He looks adorable between your legs, with his grey eyes fixated on your core when they're not fluttered closed in bliss.

Whether you’ve gone quiet or he’s just so enveloped by his heat he can’t hear beyond his mouth on your pussy, he has no idea. His tongue has found a home outside of his mouth, pressed against your core as it drags and flickers across it, dipping inside you to swallow your cum greedily. He makes good use of his fingers, using them to spread you out before him for better access, or to knead your thighs, or to give his poor tongue a rest. Your determination to remain above him is all that’s stopped your legs from giving in. 

Whenever his fingers stray from your pussy or thighs (not deliberately, of course, he’s apologized enough for you to know that you’re telling him one thing while his instincts are telling him another) a quick flick to his sensitive ears is all that’s needed to bring them back again. 

“Ah!” He yelps, snapping out of the haze for a second as you flick his right ear. Unsure, he looks up at you, pulling his face away. Oh, doesn’t he look a treat? Thanks to his diligence, your cum is all over his mouth, cheeks and chin, so even in his retreat there are sticky, white threads connecting his face to your pussy. 

His mouth remains slightly agape and you can see his fangs poking out from behind his lips, contrasting nicely against the pink of his tongue. 

“Ruggie~” You coo. His eyes light up at the sound, already having started to fall back into his heat, “Where are your hands?”

Ruggie blinks, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “My hands..?” He looks down at his body, following his arms. His left hand has slipped under his top and is circling his nipple, while his right is slowly pumping his cock, smearing cum all over himself. 

A whine rises from his throat. Partly from seeing what he’s doing to himself, yes, but mostly because he’s disobeyed you again. This was to prepare you but also himself! How is he going to mate you if he’s already spent? Even if his body is screaming for him to just take you... his heart knows that this is something that should be shared, and you knew how best to share it.

His ears flatten against his head and he forces himself to withdraw his hands. His left hand is the least painful of the two, needing only to be lowered- though he raises his palm slightly beforehand so he can brush against himself on the way down. The action sends a shiver down him from his ears to his tail. you’ll let him think you didn’t see that. 

But his right hand? Please, he wants to beg. It’s been so long already and he’s been good, hasn’t he? He’s prepared you the best he can, so you can mate now, can’t you? That’s what you said, right? Hah, he can’t even focus. All he knows is that his knot has been firm and ready for so, so long and he needs something around it, even if it’s as unsatisfactory as his hand. Even so...

As he releases his grip he gasps, his body jumping. He hasn’t been inside you but he knows from feeding on you, from pumping his fingers and tongue in you, that you’ll feel amazing around him. Oh, please, he needs you. “I need you, I need you, I-”

You rake your fingers over his scalp, pushing past sweaty hair and rubbing against the sides of his ears and he almost falls against you. Thankfully he’s awake enough to balance himself on his hands, smearing his cum and sweat on his bedroom floor beneath you. His pleading mutters go straight to your own heat, though being a human you can thankfully keep your wits about you. Imagine if you were like him, lost to your desires! How tragic; you wouldn’t be able to appreciate how he’s bucking into nothing as you scratch behind his ears. 

“Look up at me, come on,” You encourage him with a small tug on his hair. 

He shivers and pushes himself up to follow the movement of your hand. You lead him to fall back so he’s kneeling open before you, gazing up with hopeful eyes and a throbbing cock. 

His mouth opens and closes. 

“What was that?” You lean your head down a little, “I didn’t hear you~”

“Oh-” Ruggie’s mouth clamps shut as if he’s been caught saying something he shouldn’t. He swallows when you continue giving him an expectant look. 

“Please le- please let me mate you,” Ruggie squirms as if bouncing his cock will give him any sort of relief, “You taste so good and I need it inside you so-so I can taste you everywhere and I- and I love you, I love you!”

His confession makes your heart jump. He’s said it before, in intimate, hushed whispers, but that doesn’t lessen the impact of hearing it again. “I know, Ruggie. I love you too,” You smile down at him.

Ruggie’s ears twitch for a moment before a light giggle escapes from his mouth. The blush on his face reddens further and he lowers his head, whether in embarrassment or submission you don’t know, but what you do know is that you can see how his tail is wagging so quickly and- oh Hell, he more than deserves his reward now!

You’re a little wobbly on your feet but you reach down and hook your hands under Ruggie’s arms, much to his surprise. 

“Wh-”

“Get up,” You order and he scrambles to his feet, his hands holding into your arms. His wide eyes never leave your own, waiting to find out what you have planned. 

“I think...” Your hand brushes his wet cheek, pushing some sticky hair back. Ruggie leans into the touch, his mouth returning to a soft, dizzy smile. “I’m ready to be mated.”


End file.
